Our END
by Aranae9523
Summary: Craving the mindless defeat of his comrades. Natsu turns into E.N.D, but one, and only one person stopped him.


**Disclaimer~All hail Hiro Mashima, great creator of the Fairy Tail franchise! Do not be mistaken I cannot behold such awesomeness!**

* * *

Because of him I lost everything, and because of her she left me with nothing.  
I travelled nights upon nights to find him, and to give him the very thing he wanted because now it was what we both wanted.  
Death.  
Surrounded in flames, cloaked in heat that burns the nearby vegetation, it was typical only a few weeks ago I had been a mindless idiot wrecking havoc on the people I love the extraordinarily perverted lying side of me not only destroying my home but the my family too.  
It wasn't all of it, I was reduced to an animalistic pyromaniac whose only intention was to kill.  
All because of the book that held my real soul within, but if it was the real me why do I find myself in control? Because it was meant to hurt someone else, not her.  
And I remember that day more clearly than all others even more clearer than the dragon I had called Igneel…

As I rampaged Magnolia like a phscopath ideally my comrades did their best to dissuade me and bring me to the end, of E.N.D. But they were marely hitting me with pebbles, even when they casted Lumen Histoire on me during my blind rage, it still took no affect.  
But all effort prevailed to nothing but more blood shed.  
I can't remember when it happened exactly I was setting the Fairy Tail guild on fire being as unaware as I was when I suddenly saw her, her clothes were torn-as always-her blonde hair dirtied and lay limp as she had her head laid painfully pressed to a brick wall behind her.  
But that wasn't why I felt a prevailing need to hesitate when allowing flames to leave my mouth.  
She was pale, deathly so.  
I felt my wings falter in their beat as I drifted downwards to touch my bare feet to the rubble that had gathered during my destructive instinct the nameless girl looked weak, blood dribbling down the side of her mouth, her lips squeezed painfully tight, her eyes were open and she was staring at me, what a weirdo.  
I staggered.  
That's Lucy. The only weird person I know.  
She was inches from the clutches of death.  
That small insignificant voice in my head prevailed as I fought the need, the urge to…kill, to let my sharp teeth pierce her nimble flesh tearing it till it lay like a rag doll in my bloodied lips.  
But it wasn't that simple and the more I fought the more time I wasted, I tore at my flesh trying to rip the scales from skin as if it were my irrational hatred.  
Luce  
Talons tore at the scalp of my blazing salmon hair.  
Luigi.  
Infected red eyes vibrating till they hovered between maroon and onyx.  
Comrade.  
My lungs expanded heat cooling to a near temperature of tropical.  
Friend.  
My sharp teeth compelled to be rigorously horrific, terrifying those around me I seized the urge to calm my lips till I felt the peaks of those once hard edges turn into soft cavities.  
Family.  
And finally.  
My nose could no longer smell the hatred surrounding me, because I wished away until all I could smell was her, I could smell the lingering sweat and cinnamon of her weakening scent.  
Lucy.  
I fell to my knees as I took her in at full light, no longer did I see a 'her' I saw a lifeless form of the girl I had come to know as my best friend.  
I crawled towards her, the havoc around me disappearing as I searched for a pulse of her heart that would bring out more of her heavenly fragrance but I was only met with tormented whimpers.  
I clawed my way to her side.  
"LUCY!" I howled in shock my voice strangely normal from the vivacious roar and slur it had been moments before.  
I shook and vibrated in fear for wrapped in her brittle arms was a dead Happy who no longer glowed with a radiant blue, but a dull lifeless teal.  
Oh no!  
"WENDY HELP!" I yelled out but couldn't find my footing to drag them to her.  
This was it, the death of Team Natsu.  
And it was all my fault.  
My fingers raked into the concrete.  
"Na-Natsu," I heard her croak.  
I leaned in, "Luce don't die on me," oh Happy…if only I could beg for you too.  
She laughed but a horrible amount of blood dribbled from her lips.  
"It doesn't matter now idiot…" She grumbled her voice coaxed with a stutter, "we forgive you, that's all you need to know,"  
My eyes widened with tears, "Idiot what do you mean you forgive me?!" I raged, "I did this to you, I hurt you! And Happy…" I didn't care about whether I was being too loud, I never cared anyway.  
She shook her head, "no don't say that just accept it me and Happy forgive you because we love you, me a little more in a weird way as you would say it," I didn't gather the full meaning of her words but I knew I could save her so she'd explain it to me, "here take this; you dropped it," I felt her right hand digging into my side I looked down and caught her wrist, she held my scarf, which I had lost in my fight with Gray who tried to claim my head.  
I took it in and nuzzled it, she smiled weakly, "You are your fathers son, never doubt that Natsu Dragneel don't let Zeref change that,"  
"How can you forgive me Luce?"  
"Weren't you listening?"  
"Stay off it and answer the damn question,"  
She huffed in mild irritation, "Because when my father died I wasn't able to say goodbye and apologise for leaving him, I am giving you that chance. Take it," she urged her delicate eyes blurred with tears.  
"I don't deserve it, Happy is in your arms dead…and you are dying, how can I accept it,"  
"N-N-Natsu…" Came a rugged cough from beneath us.  
I stared down at Happy, who is not so dead but was on the brink of it and my body huddled in closer, "Yeah buddy,"  
"I love you and Lucy, no matter what she weigh's," My stomach dropped when Lucy couldn't make out her usual annoyed stare when we tease her about her weight.  
I vibrated in agony, this is all my fault.  
"As do I buddy," my heart was being torn from my chest, Happy is my son, and now he's going to die. What kind of father am I?  
"I hope I can see Carla soon…and a lot of fis-" his exceed body went limp and I couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of failure, I let rage become me at the cost of his life.  
And now hers.  
"Luce?"  
"Hmm," she mumbled with her eyes closed. I grabbed Happy wrapping his body in my scarf placing him comfortably in some rubble so I could hold Lucy just as she held onto Happy in his final—moments.  
"Why would you think that I would think that the way I love you is weird?" She opened her eyes fully gazing up at me her hand had circled my collar but I barely noticed…  
Suddenly instead of telling me she pulled me closer till our lips touched in only the slightest of kisses. At first it was strange and awful because of her bloody state and my demonic form but it still caused the heat in the pit of my stomach to blaze in an unwavering and searing slash of uncontrollable fire, and unlike other times…I was turning to ash quickly.  
When she pulled back she lay on my lap with a small smile on her face.  
"The way I love you Natsu is in a way you'd never understand in my lifetime at least."  
My eyes narrowed, that was a kiss and I know what those damn well imply, "don't say that Luce just live god dammit, your lifetime would be mine then I'd have enough time to find out more, and understand," Happy was right, she turned me weird.  
She shook her head, "It's okay Natsu remember protect the future keep that promise to my future self, understand the here and now and cherish the then, I still can't believe I fell for the idiot," I ignore her insult because it wasn't really an insult when I really think about it.  
"It shouldn't have been this way I shouldn't have let them cast that spell my family is broken and I can't do a thing about it,"  
As I rambled to myself I didn't notice that the fairy tail members that were injured but not to an unusable extent now stood behind me.  
"Natsu?"  
"Yeah Luce,"  
"Can I have one more kiss?" _One more?_  
"Dammit _Luce_ stop talking like you're gonna die!" I seethed, _how dare she speak like this doesn't she know its physically hurting me to the point of combustion?_  
Her eyes turned into slits as she gave an annoyed stare, "Just do it idiot," I returned her vicious stare before caving into her bodily warmth.  
When we broke apart I could see the colour leaving her delicate brown eyes, "Don't _leave me_ Luce."  
" _Never_ , I'll alway be here."  
Her fingers touched my bare chest I stared at her with a complicated facial expression.  
"Why would you be in my chest?" Told you she was weird.  
She managed a smile although it was held up in her cheek, weakly, "Your heart…always dumb till the end,"  
Then slowly that smile disappeared as the final wisps of blatant happiness had left her gaze her body going limp and her hand loosening on the clutch she had to my shirt.  
It was a _miraculous cry, ear shattering, eye tearing, nose blazing, a skin tingling screech_. The kind that signified pain, and it didn't take a genius-even if I am not one, to know it was coming from _me_.

The two most important people in my life were now beyond repair, Fate really struck me today, and I will never want to ask them how.  
But in the here and now, I had found him, it had been quite obvious especially since I had seen Zeref here before the Seven Year time skip, Tenrou the birth of my home and Family, and the death of an era and its enemies, and that enemy including me, myself and I.  
After I had defeated Gray who tried to kill me but unintentionally unlocked my power with his almost catastrophic amount of Magic, which was also the mission of face to gather enough power for them to activate the spell.  
I do hope he's alright, I didn't really want to stick around to find out, but judging by the fact he had watched me kiss Lucy I would say he barely survived. After the soul took possession of me I couldn't make my own decisions everything seemed wrong, yet so right.  
Even when I came up against my father in the past…time travel, well I knew it existed.  
But then? I didn't know it had been him, I had only seen him as an obstacle to cross…

"What are you doing here?" The large dragon interrogated with large gaping eyes.  
"I am E.N.D!" I roared, 'Natsu snap out of it'…a calm voice airily reminded me, in a sudden flash of brown eyes entered my mind, so did the brush of cold temperature and touch of a slicing sword. Who is this Natsu? Just the thought made me shiver in rage, why be referred to as a human when I am one of Zeref's most powerful Demons!  
Wait. I am the most powerful of demon's Zeref created.  
"Well what are you doing here?"  
"I am proving my strength to Lord Zeref my creator! By killing the Great Fire Dragon Igneel." The dragon glared imposingly.  
"Demon?" a flame Dragon said from behind.  
"Leave us Eternal Flame, I will cease this 'E.N.D' immediately from our midst."  
When it was only the both of us I studied our surroundings, the caves were slick with perspiration, the ceiling aglow with glow worms and what stood before me reminded me of a government controlled Dragons but upon my arrival and the dismiss of his right hand 'man' it was now left with an empty cavern of just the two of us.  
"Be prepared Igneel I will slaughter you and your kind!"  
"Spoken like a true monster, but you look of a child."  
I snickered, "A beast! A child is who I was before, this vessel was a child who received a scarf from his father who abandoned him,"  
"That scarf looks awfully familiar…" I am quite blunt.  
"Probably because you were the one that gave it to him," my widened with a smile.  
"What?! I have a human child?"  
"Yep, you loved me, and I guess he loved you just as much, considering after you left him he had tried desperately to find you again-well technically you didn't leave him but I'm not going into necessary details I am just here to take my trophy."  
"Wow, it seems I am very busy so where is the boy in your body that is?"  
"He no longer exists, he was merely the vessel that was preparing for me, I wonder of his face if he saw you here…priceless," I snickered.  
"Why would I take care of such a small being?"  
I merely shrugged, "He's a petty little thing, you adopted him into your arms as your own, and even if you realised who he was…you still wouldn't give him up, so this future is destined to happen…well…maybe I can't defeat you, if I were to kill you now I could alter my future drastically my vessel may die without you as his father. Shit!" I growled in agitation I certainly didn't think this through.  
"You may not be able to kill me, but I will certainly kill you!" The dragon roared before setting the place alight with his magnificent flames.  
I merely reverted to Natsu's dragon slayer magic eating the flames, I heard the dragon hesitate.  
"I-I-its true, only I can eat my flames in that way," I grinned deviously.  
"I may be a Demon but I don't lie,"  
"But why would I do such a thing? I hate humans…"  
"…" I gave him a blank stare.  
"Because when you need someone the most…you realise life didn't give you the lemons you needed,"  
"You sound too illiterate for a demon,"  
"Well I am Zeref's most powerful demon created," we took shots at each other back and forth, but I couldn't seem to overwhelm him, somehow my body wouldn't allow me full use of the Dragon Slayer magic, "I am the leader of all Demon's in Tartaros, their supreme leader so I must uphold my most deadly reputation and at least have the vocabulary to support it."  
"Tell me about the boy," I sniffled a chuckle.  
"Complete opposite of me, stupid, energetic, reckless and foolish."  
"Did I love him?" My eyes narrowed, what is he planning?  
"Yes, even sacrificing yourself for him,"  
"For a human."  
I shrugged, "If that's how you see it," I landed blow after blow against him but his scales were impossible to penetrate since my soul is new to this magic but my Demon powers can't be used recklessly.  
Suddenly dragon drew strength in, "Then I impede that we end this at a tie, you may call me reckless, or selfish but love prevails and if I teach Natsu-my err…son-to love and be loved then you will be defeated."  
I grin turning on my heel, stupid dragon, "Until next time…" with a flash I was gone, bringing myself back to the era of time known as present. A present time in Magnolia that was soon known to be ash.

I stared straight ahead, towards the clocked figure.  
"Hello Etherious Natsu Dragneel," his cold black eyes searched mine.  
"Just Natsu…" I countered sharply, I am repulsed at the thought of being verbally referenced to, especially that mindless beast that killed so many people I consider my family, but as I am now fully aware of my own actions, it caused a feeling of shame to wash over me.  
But Zeref managed a frown, "I thought you would be in Demon form."  
"I don't need the Demon form," I stated with a harsh flick of my tongue. In all honesty my body prepared never underestimating the enemy, I mean if I am the only one to be able to kill Zeref he must have some secret power…and I am half sure about how to kill him.  
"Then how do you intend to defeat me?"  
"By will…" the kind that has been building for days, not the one that needed encouragement. Because my motivation is the image of Lucy at her desk writing her novel and Happy sitting at the table in her apartment eating fish talking wildly about what Carla had asked him today.  
"Will? What kind?" he sounded passive as if he were going through a depression stage, all the more to put him out of his misery.  
"Not the sacrificial kind, I want to see somebody so I am determined." wow, I sounded smart, Luce would have been so proud of me.  
"Then I don't think you intend to defeat me," again his frown deepened as if he were upset, and it became even more clear to me what the solution to his inevitable death is.  
 _And I didn't stop the truth from slipping from my mouth_ , "Yes I do, I understand now, I understand what I have to do in order to kill you,"  
"And are you ready Natsu?"  
I grinned for once in a very long time, "I'm fired up."  
"I thought I was the only one who wanted to die."  
"And where do you think that person I wanted to meet was?" His eyes turned ablaze.  
"You're giving your life for another person."  
"I am giving my life for the love I have for that person, I don't deserve to die for her," I grimaced, I failed her.  
"Then why do you wait?"  
"To live with the guilt a little longer, I did love her you know. The more I live without her, the more heartbroken I am." I never thought I'd ever be in this situation, heck half the guild members couldn't predict this, me being open with feelings, but not just any feelings, romantic ones.  
I'm coming Happy, we'll be getting your favourite fish in no time.  
"Then I guess we both get what we want," I nod in agreement taking myself in stance before lunging at the hooded figure eagerly.  
I'll see you soon Lucy Heartfellia, you'll always be in my heart and the one holding it in my chest.

* * *

Can I explain that in order it goes, Gray versus Natsu (who unlocks Natsu's power to E.N.D) then Igneel versus Natsu (Who as we remember couldn't defeat _E.N.D_ 400 years ago) and then Natsu and Lucy theory (I've seen quite a lot of) and the Natsu versus Zeref.


End file.
